IT STARTED WITH PIZZA REMACK
by Angelswag24
Summary: this id the remake because one of my other stories were in the story on accident and the old one is discontinue but there will be the same chapter now summary when Corey is in a rush to get a gig he runs into a newman and gets the gig but this aint no ordinary gig it might be a start of a new romance Corey x Carrie
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first grojband fanfic now I don't know if anyone will agree to this pairing but I like Corey x Carrie but I also like Corey x Laney and Laney x Lenny. Hey Corey do the disclaimers.**

**Corey: K Angelswag24 does not own grojband are us and im glad he isn't because im not really gonna injoy whats about to happen.**

**Ok now that's over lets begin.**

It was a normal day in peacevill or was it? Kin and Kon were still dancing over there win at the battle of the bands. Corey was on google looking for anything that can help him write lyrics so him and his band mates don't have to all ways have to depend on Trina going diary mode. Besides Trina is going to college soon so he better come up with lyrics or the band is done for. Laney was hanging upside down listening to her I pod. "So Corey finally got inspiration for a new song" said Kin still dancing. "No" said Corey, Laney then took off her earphones and said "Shouldn't you actually see what the theme of the gig is before you come up with lyrics". Kin and Kon froze while Corey was wide open. "Dang it Lanes your rite I forgot to get the gig to come up with what kind of song we were suppose to play" said Corey.

" You should hurry up and book a gig before someone else does" said Kon. "Ok ill be back guys" Corey said then ran out of the garage as fast as he can. Corey was to busy running he didn't notice a blue haired girl right in front of him. He slammed into her making theme both fall hard onto the seatment. While Coreys eyes were still adjusting the blue haired girl said "Look were your going Riffins". Corey stood up and said "Carrie what our you doing here".

"I was on my way home to watch a twilight marathon" said Carrie. "You watch twilight"? said Corey. "Of course I do who doesn't" said Carrie. " I don't but seriously who would watch twilight its just a love triangle with shirtless vamps and were wolfs" said Corey.( I don't watch twilight I just couldn't think of something else).

"Im leaving now" said Carrie. "WAIT" screamed Corey, " Do you know any place that needs a band to play at" said Corey. "Well there is this one place" said Carrie, "Its my uncles pizza parlor on Far cry avenue we always play there but were booked so he can use you guys to play" said Carrie. "Thank you so much Carrie when should we be there" asked Corey, Carrie was blushing cause Corey was hugging her but he let go " Um tomorrow at 8 pm ill tell him your playing bye. " Peace" said Corey running back to the garage. When he got there Laney was tied to a chair with a helmet on with a tube that was hooked up to a screen. "What are you guys doing with Lanes" said Corey, "O I invented a helmet that lets you see into peoples dreams" said Kin. "Kin haven't you learned your lessen about making inventions for dreams" said Corey. "Nope" said Kin. "Well we should be heading home Kin its getting late, plus im on the last level on DJ hero" said Kon.

"Well im gonna unhook Laney so bye guys" Corey said. Laney slowly opened here eyes "wwaa hh tt" said Laney as she slowly woke up. "You ok Lanes" said Corey.

"Ya" Laney said softly, "I should get home I need my beauty sleep" said Laney.( They all live with no parents).

"Ok see you tomorrow Lanes " Corey watched her leave. "Ok Corey time to write a song" said Corey to him self.

Using Google Transition

Next morning we see Corey drewling on the computer with a paper and pencil in his hand. Laney was the first one to arrive she notice Corey past out on his chair "Corey *poke* you awake" said Laney. No response so she got a blanket and picked him up (don't even ask me how she can pick him up) and placed him on the couch and wrapped him in blankets. Then she notice the paper In his hands she looked very closely at it till she realized what it was. IT WAS LYRICS. Laney couldn't belive that Corey stood up all night writing lyrics ( like I am writing this story at 3:28 am im trying to please you guys ok) she looked at him and smiled a bit. Kin and Kon just walked in saying hi to Laney.

She told them about the song Corey wrote they were both surprised then Corey woke up. "Guys what are you doing" said Corey. "We were looking at the song you wrote there good lyrics applying to pizza" said Kon. " Ok guys were goanna need to practice hard so lets get started.

Later that night Transition

"So guys this is actually Carries uncles parlor so don't get mad that I trusted a NewMan." said Corey. "Its ok at least we got the gig" said Kin. They then entered the parlor and the smell was so irresistible they just couldn't stop running to go order pizza. Kon and Kin were ordering Corey was watching the cooks till he saw Carrie talking to a man assuming it was her uncle. When Carrie walked out of the kitchen she notice Corey walking toureds her. 'Hey Carrie I thought you and the newmans" were at a gig" said Corey, we were but it ended sonner then we thought" said Carrie. " have you notice we've been nicer to each other" said Corey. "Ya I guess we were sick and tired of rivalry I guess" said Carrie. " Next up Grojband with a totally new original not stole incredibly awesome song that will noke your socks off but leave them on don't ruin the pizza". said the announcer. "Well that's our gue talk to you later" said Corey. Carrie waved bye a shepplyishly ( if that's even a word) she had a little blush on her face to.

After song Transition

After the song the parlor was closing Kin, Kon, and Laney left Corey was about to leave till he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw the man Carrie was talking to. " You must be Carries uncle " said Corey.

"Yep that's me Mario" "like the game charater" said Corey. "Yes but well talk about that later my Neisse she seems to like you". said Mario, "What naaaa " said Corey.

"You have the restaurant all to your selves lock up when your done". Said Mario. There was a table with candels lit up. Carrie was sitting on one twirling the table cloth wither her fingers. Cory then took a seat there were plates serverd with pizza on them. "sssssoooooo" said Corey " Did your uncle plan this." said Corey. "Well sort of " said Carrie. "Umm Corey I need to tell you something I. I lo… well you know that saying actions are more then words" said Carrie. "Ya but what does that have to do wit…"said Corey, Carrie leaned in and kissed him Corey was to shocked at first but then fell into the kiss it was a 30 second one. "Corey I love you" Carrie said " I love you to Carrie" Corey said they just sit ther in one chair hugging for the rest of the night.

**Don't worry there is more then one chapter well hope you like give me ideas ill use them review and thanks for reading angel OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im back I thank kasandral415 for the idea. Ooo ya in the previous chapter there were games and one was a parody and one was a real game if you're the first one to tell me them you will be in the storie just tell me the parody and the game and how you look like and I will put you in the storie. HEY LENNY DO THE DISCLAMIERS.

Lenny: Whats the magic word.

Would you kindely do the disclaimers.

Lenny: your lucky that ive been playing bioshock a lot, Angelswag24 does not own anything kappische.

After band practice Corey went to Trinas room, "Hey Trina is Mina here" said Corey. " GET OUT OF MY ROOM COREY" said Trina. "I just want to talk to Mina" "Who was calling me" " Mina can you tell me your sisters phone number" "Why do you need my sisters phone number"? "uummm uum" I cant tell her that were dating thought Corey " Well because….."*RING*RING* Corey looked at his phone "5594567843"? said Corey " Ohh ya Carrie wanted your number for a reason that's her number" said Mina. "Ok thanks Mina" said Corey, "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM" said Trina. When Corey shut the door he preesed talk(bold = Carrie and regular = Corey)

hello hi Corey hay Carrie so why'd you called well I was thinking and I was woundering what are we gonna tell our friends? I don't know maybe we should confront them and get it off our shoulders. well if you want to I don't want to argue ok well tell them tomorrow bring your band here and well tell them ok ok Corey didn't notice that the garage door opened reveling Laney because she forgot her bass. She was about to say hi till Corey said something she never thought hed ever say bye Corey love you love you to Carrie bye. Laney felt her heart heart break into a million pieces she ran out crying strait tourds her house. She was so busy crying she ran into a certain ginger (not trying to be races and where have I seen this before) they both fell down hard onto the grass (there at a park)

Laney just had to bump into Lenny." Laney why are you crying" said Lenny Laney was to chocked up in the neck it was hard to talk " C c cor rr e ddatte Ca rrrrii ee"  
She started to cry even harder now ( good thing its 8 and no ones at the park) Lenny let a single tear fall out he helped Laney up and lead her to the bench. Laney was still crying her eyes out he rest her head on his lap and ran his fingers through her hair "Laney don't worry he's just a guy there will be plenty of others heck maybe even Nick Mallory will ask you out" said Lenny " But I don't want them I just want my Core" said Laney, " Laney you need to move on "  
Said Lenny they both looked at each other starring deep into there eyes Lenny started to move closer and closer and closer. Laney was getting a little nervous but she then moved closer till…...they kissed ( yep took them that long to kiss) they kissed for at least a minute when there lips departed they just hugged there for the rest of the night ( DASHAVO)

Next Morning the band gathered around "Ok guys the newmans are coming for a important meting " said Corey " What Corey what are you talking about there our mortal enimes" said Kin "ya why are they coming in the first place" said Kon " Ill tell you when they get here" said Corey. Then the garage door opened reveling the newmans  
Kin and kon were starring at there doppelgangers you can easily tell they hated them. Corey and Carrie went onto the stage while Trina and Mina Walked out of her room "Attention everybody we have a Very important announce meant to make" said Corey. Trina then pulled out her phone and starded recording " Why are you recording this"said Mina " Because mabey its something to help us ruin grojband" said Trina. " Me and corey are dating" said Carrie every ones jaw dropped Trina stoped recording and siad "Mina this can ruin grojband and my brothers reputation I need you to put this video up on you tube rite now" said Trina. Mina took her phone and ran to the computer.

"Remember guys none can know are both of our bands might be ruin" said Corey, In the end everyone was ok with this sort of.

ok that includes this chapter and remember you can be in the story if you tell me the parody and the real game so fairwell next time and I wil use kasandral415 idea next time till then goodbye ohh ya and also you should check out this channel he just started but hes funny he does gameplay look him up on you tube BaronofGaming NO SPACESES.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS IM HAVING SOME RITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY SO I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME IDEAS I ALREADY STARTED CHAPTER 3 WERE THERE SUROUNDED BY A MOB OF FANS THE VIDEO ALERDYS ON THE INTERNET SO GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU GIVE ME A IDEA I LIKE ILL PUT YOU IN THE STORIE TELL ME JUST YOUR NAME OR AT LEAST YOUR NICK NAME AND TELL ME HOW YOU LOOK LIKE AND WHAT YOU WEAR THANKS PLEASE NEED IDEAS.


	4. Chapter 4

Im back thanks everyone who reviewed my stories someone still needs to guest the games to get in the storie. Im still esepting ideas now Mina do the diclamiers.

Mina: Angelswag24 does not own use or anything your welcome.

Thanks Mina now STORIE TIME

Mina is still felling bad about the video its already got 3,0000 views. Back in the garage the 2 bands were watching T.V. till they landed on the news "Attention peaceville the famous band grojband might have joined there rival band the Newmans were taking you live to Chase news worthy" the women said " Thank you we are here out side grojbands garage wear there is a angry mob of fans" "Wait what there's a mob outside" said Lenny " I have no idea how we didn't notice that " said Corey Kin then opened the garage were a mob ran over and trapiled kin sourding the 2 bands. The mob of fans were asking 2 much questions like is the 2 bands joining and can we ship Corey and what happened to Corney. Konnie then said " sorry were not taking guestions rite now" Carrie was trying to back away from the crowd then a arm pulled her she tried to scream but she was chloroformed then Laney was doing the same thing and it happened to her to they were both taken away.

After mob transition

"Finnaly there gone" said Corey "Hey what happened to Carrie and Laney" exclaimed Kon. "Do you think the mob took theme" said Kin Corey and Lenny were freaking out. "Well do a serch part Kon and I Kim and Konnie and Corey and Lenny".

With Carrie and Laney tranzition

"Wwhhat" said Laney slowly waking up. "were are we " asked Carrie "Already awake" said a mysterios voice " yourself" said Carrie. "If you insist" out from the shadows came darth vader na im just kidding it was Nick mallory. "Nick why did you kidnap use". "Because Nick Mallory has special plans for you especialy for you" he pointed at Carrie" wait what" said Carrie "Your coming with me he led her to a room "No Nick wait cant we make a inception". said Carrie "The only inception Nick mallory can make is that ill have you trembling when im done" Carrie started to cry till a blue portal apperd a boy about their age stepped out he had black shaggy hair with dark brown eyes with a black hoodie with dark blue jeans and black nikke shoeshe had a rusted pipe in his hand " surprise mother f*******" he then hit Nick strait in the head for a knockout " Who are you" asked Laney. " ooo im the writer Jonathen sorry I wrote this seen so im gona leave now as I walcked tordes the portal Nick rised up and then knocked me out

" Now where were we".

Tim: Ya im Jonathens friend and because hes knocked out ill be taking his place till hes unnocked out so hoped you enjoyed give me ideas and ill see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys tomorrow I will be updating beacouse im using a different computer and I only have every outher week to write a chapter so don't panic and hang on till tommorow


	6. Chapter 6

Gus I need help ive been at disney land just got back then im going to universol studios then im having a early birthday so I NEED IDEAS PLEASE I HAVE STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I NEED IDEAS that is it.


End file.
